Taylor Hebert and the Army of Acromantula
by twosmall
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Taylor finds out she is a wizard, after re-incarnating in the Harry Potter verse three years ahead of Harry.


**Year Four: Taylor Hebert and the Army Of Acromantulas**

"Imperio!" I jabbed my wand forward and the insects mind fell under my control. The baby acromantula stared up at me. It was one of a few hundred that were mine to command. Not all of them were so young.

 _Go back to the forests. Live as if not under my control, save that you and your kin place a constant guard on the unicorns, protecting them even unto your death,_ I ordered.

I'd probably need to give more depth to the order, but I could do that later. The acromantulas began their journey back into the so-called Forbidden Forest. It was pretty hard to trace the Imperius, to the point that just claiming to be under one was the sort of defense that could reasonably be expected to get you out from under murder charges if there wasn't already motive. So I knew nobody was about to trace Quirrel's impending death back to me.

I'd been at Hogwarts three years now. I'd kind of picked up on the pattern - the Defense position was cursed. Unicorns dying in the forest? Probably, it was Quirrell. I mean, maybe it wasn't, but probably - it was Quirell.

 **Year Five: Taylor Hebert and The Blinded Spiders**

"A basilisk, huh?" I frowned. "Okay. I think I have an idea of how to deal with that."

I raised my wand toward the acromantula that had given its report. It would be a bit messy, but I knew healing magic. So this wouldn't be permanent and so it was therefore acceptable. That was how these things worked.

Lockhart's death would be avenged.

 **Year Six: Taylor Hebert and The Werespider Experiment**

That was a bad idea. So sorry to get you fired Lupin, you were a good Defense Professor.

 **Year Seven: Taylor Hebert and The Horrified Spectators**

"Where is the boy?" A cruel voice called. "Kill this girl and send the cup back."

Green light flashed toward me. The curse was unblockable, so almost casually I ordered a fly into the path of the oncoming curse. Meanwhile, I moved- I raised my wand and jabbed it forward. A wave of purple light darted out at speed and slammed into the bastard that had tried to kill me.

The force of the blow ripped off his wand arm and sent him spinning. The baby who had spoken was flung into the air. I turned my wand and jabbed again. A red beamed blasted into the hideous thing and it tumbled along the ground, knocked out by my stunner.

The first attacker, the one that was now armless, I shot with another stunner. He fell, his pained screams cutting short. He lay still on the ground bleeding profusely. If he didn't get medical attention soon, he would die.

I looked around the graveyard, my eyes roving for other threats. A disillusionment charm went around myself and I sent out my mind controlled bugs to scout the area, but there wasn't anyone here that I could see.

Okay. Keep the guy alive then. I walked up to the downed wizard and cauterized his bleeding arm with a flame spell, then vanished the stench of burning flesh. For now, that would do. He would be fine after a little time under a healer's care.

I was frustrated though.

This entire tournament had been more then I'd signed up for. I'd just wanted the rep that went with winning it. Then I'd actually started competing and all of a sudden it was Taylor you're not allowed to rot off the balls of your dragon this and you can't cut out its eyes that and what potion did you pour into the poor thing we're definitely deducting points for excessive force.

Then there was the second task. What a joke. You take one mere-Chieftain hostage and suddenly everyone's a hypocrite about the entire hostage taking thing. If taking hostages really wasn't allowed, then why did they let us know what was happening before the round started so that we could prepare for what was about to happen and why did they make it clear they would be taking a hostage in the first place? It was so absurd to think that no one would immediately jump to, oh a hostage exchange would be an ideal solution to this task. I can take their chieftain while they take my dorm-mate, then do the exchange the moment the task begins.

Thankfully, some things had went right. Rita had never managed to write her articles. I'd gotten lucky there. Hadn't even realized that beetle was her until I gained control of it.

I shook my head. Then with a sharp twist of my wand the asshole who had tried to kill me was slammed right-side up. Another flick saw his eyes snapping open.

It was time to figure out what was happening to our Defense Professor _this year_. "Legillimens."


End file.
